Dear Old Daddy
by AsylumGates
Summary: Raphael's son is afraid of rainy weather


**Note: I really missed you guys a lot! Well here's another story! Hope you guys like it. ;) **

* * *

"Daddy?" Cloid, a five yr old toddler dressed in blue pjs and a teddy bear tightly clunged over his arms, shook his dad o the shoulders. "Daddy, please wake up."

Raphael ignored the voice unaware that it was his son. He turned and faced the other direction under his quilt and made himself comfortable again. Cloid looked towards the window and saw a streak of light rip through the dark sky. His eyes watered up and slid closer to his sleeping father.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Please wake up I promise I won't move a lot in bed, I promise." Cloid poke his father this time and wondered if he had died. "Daddy?" The child held onto his teddy bear tighter, so tight that the eyes of the stuffed toy where popping out.

"Don't worry kimoto he'll wake up sooner or later." He looked at his little friend in his arms and laid it on the wooden floor. "We'll just sit here on the floor until he does ok? You can sleep in bed with me if you like?" Cloid jumped and closed his eyes when he heard a loud boom.

"Uh, this damn storm doesn't let me sleep." Raphael turned around and removed the covers. "…and its hot! It must be me." He looked around. The room was drenched in darkness and only light that lit the room was the lightning that was seen from the window. He paused his gazing when he saw a small head below his bed that was sticking out like a soar thumb. He leaned further.

"Cloid, is that you?" Cloid opened his eyes to realize that his father had woken up.

"See, I told you he would wake up," The toddler said to his bear.

"Are you scared?" The red clad grabbed his son and held him close to his body.

"I tried to wake you up, but you didn't want to wake up so I wanted to wait to see if you had to go pee or something and then maybe I could sleep with you," Raphael's face went twisted.

"You was gonna wait until I had to use the bathroom?…and what if I didn't wake up to go pee like you were waiting for me to do?" Cloid turned towards his teddy.

"Uh, what was we gonna do next Kimoto?" Raphael softly.

"You could have kept trying."

"Oh, I'll do it next time." Another lighting ripped through the sky shortly followed by a loud thunder Cloid really leaped this time.

"That was really close daddy."

"I know, it won't hurt you not while your in the house." He hugged the child.

"I thought lighting killed people."

"Yes they do. That only happens when you go outside in a weather like this. The lighting will fry your skin right off." He joked. Cloid's eyes started to water up and he squeezed his fathers shirt with his tinny hands. Raphael put his hand on his chin.

"Um, lets see," The father thought carefully. "I guess that was to much for you. I was kidding about the skin part. You don't loose all of your skin, but you do get burned and you can die from getting hit by lighting."

"How does it feel?"

"Aw shell…how could I put this? Ok well remember how you got stung by a bee that was hidding behind the door knob?" Cloid looked at hands and remembered how the small, yellow insect was buzzing behind the doorknob. Cloid remembered all to clearly that when he grabbed the door knob he was just looking for trouble. Before he could pull away the bee had already done its deed. Cloid screamed and cried incessantly and clutched his hand in fear and pain.

"I remember. You gave me a band aid and ran after it all over the house and it died.

"That's right. Now imagine that pain all over you body." Cloid closed his eyes and imagined all the bees stinging him. The child opened his eyes when it became like a nightmare.

"Kimoto, bees are scary." He looked up at his fathers face. "Me and Kimoto don't like bees." Raphael rolled his eyes and spreaded a smirk on his face.

"Bees aren't all that bazd, but that's a different story."

"So thunder can kill people, daddy?"

"Yes thunder can kill people, but it won't get us." The adult turtle tickled the child and slammed him on the bed playfully. "Now lets get some shut eye before the sun catches us." The toddler grabbed his teddy bear and tucked it under the covers with him.

"Daddy will protect us." Raphael put an arm around his son and cuddle his son into a ball. He touched his son's soft cheek.

"Your just a stem and you don't even have your leaves yet."

* * *

**Note: Ok this is it. I know that I've been gone for months, but I've been really busy and tired. I was lucky to get this in. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
